Hand-held power tools, particularly angle grinders, typically have an on/off switch for the electric motor which is actuated via a trigger. The trigger is situated at the underside of the handle and is actuated by at least one finger when grasping the handle and held in an actuated position while the machine is in use. The design of the handle and trigger is such that it can best be used in one individual working position relative to the user. However an angle grinder, for instance, is regularly rotated about 90 degrees in use between two different orientations: a first with the disc roughly horizontal (e.g. for grinding or sanding) and a second where the disc is roughly upright (e.g. for cutting). To accommodate these two operating orientations in an ergonomically satisfactory manner a rotatable handle may be provided. Such a handle may rotate generally about its longitudinal axis, relative to the housing and tool head fixed to the housing and can be fixed in defined rotational positions by a latching arrangement.
In a hand-held power tool of this type the handle housing may be provided with a collar which receives a complementary neck of the motor housing. The latching arrangement has at least two locking recesses in the motor housing so as to be offset relative to one another by a rotational angle. A locking member may be pivotally connected to the handle and spring-biased to engage in the locking recesses, and manually releasable before turning the handle between operation positions. It will be understood that the security of this latching arrangement is very important for safe tool operation, and one way in which security has been improved has been to use a clamping device, together with the locking member, which clamps the handle to the tool housing in the two operating positions. However, clamping devices are relatively costly to produce so there remains an unmet need to improve the security of the handle in power tools of this type, without substantially increasing manufacturing costs. It is an object of the present invention to address this need or more generally to provide an improved hand-held power tool.